


Accidental secrecy.

by HighElvenKing



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, College of Winterhold - canon divergent, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Lust at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, There will be sex, Wall Sex, Winterhold, semi lore accurate with some headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighElvenKing/pseuds/HighElvenKing
Summary: Dragonborn Nhira's life is narrowly saved by a mysterious Thalmor officer who offers her a job, simple job, watching his subordinates to insure they are working at maximum efficiency, easy enough and it pays well. However, it seems her watching is mutually shared.---------Random fic I came up with in the shower in the other day, things will get steamy and fluffy. Dad and Daughter dynamic between Caelieos and Nhira and sexual (and eventually more) between Nhira and Ancano





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off prologue to give some depth for later on! Ancano gets introduced next chapter.

Good gods-- what had happened? Nhira’s thoughts pounded wildly in her head, all she remembered was imperials attacking her and the caravan she was escorting and next minute she was lying in a pool of her own blood, as the good light of the sun faded from view. Wait..Was she in sovngarde? No, can’t be...Some old ancestor with a hearty drink-- or Shor himself would have greeted her...Right?

 

Her pale features grimaced as she forced her head to lift slightly she was a tough nord woman! She had seen worse, dragons! Bandits...Her thoughts of self assurance faded when she opened her eyes.. Before her, sat a gargantuan figure, he was sloped over a book, seemingly scribbling away at a speed she couldn’t even begin to grasp. Widening her gaze a moment to take a better look, a stone sank in her stomach as she looked him over..Altmer...Black and gold robes, black and gold armoured robes..Not only was this mer very likely a Thalmor, but he looked damn important even among them and their fancy dressing ways and Nhira had a very un-nordic impulse to make a bolt for it.. No cowardice in avoiding a cowardly death? Right..? Right! 

The dragonborn swallowed, trying to stabilize her body as she forced herself to sit up, feeling an intense ache shattering through her torso, and she gasped loudly as her hand stiffly shot up to hold the site of the wound-which was..bandaged apparently? And quite expertly, that was a surprise, though maybe mister gigantic gold elf was planning on torturing her and just keeping her alive for that purpose..Another urge to run, but with some surrender she realized moving now would be as easy as catching a drunk rabbit.

Unfortunately Nhira’s shuffling had unfortunately drawn the attention of the high elf who placed the book down, standing to his full height- the mer stretched to just under eight feet..Which was a lot of elf, his black cape fell immaculately behind above his ankles, and upon looking upon his features, the nord realised this..was not young, spritely Thalmor with too much jealousy and too little heart, he looked ancient. With lined features, blind in one eye and raked with morbid scars that even had her recoiling, though deep down, as a warrior she could admire that he had actually survived such. The other part of her? Well that just wanted to get a looong distance away from this evil looking elf or in the very least give him one more scar to remember.

“Should I ask what disposed you to wear such a poor excuse of furs for armour?” The scarred Thalmor questioned so sharply, the nord was taken aback by the rebuke in his tone, if it weren’t for the splitting headache and sting on her chest, she would have given him a piece of her mind, but for now she looked sheepish, sinking back against the pillow of the makeshift bed.

“‘Thought it looked..cute..ser.” She responded gingerly, feeling a harsh burn in her throat as she spoke...Gods she needed water, the distraction proved enough to make her realise a moment too late that was definitely not the correct response to the important looking, threatening, giant elf. With gloved fingers the high elf massaged the bridge of his nose. In an odd way it was like he was a jaded old swordmaster, disappointed to see a pupil perform an act of great unnecessary stupidity… Which she had.

“..I suppose you can tell yourself that whenever you take in the sight of those burns.” The elder altmer continued, sitting on his chair as his single eye assessed her with rigid judgement.

Burns? Oh...Looking down, blue eyes caught the immense bandages that wrapped around half her body, even reaching up to her face, a pang of emotion hit her, as she realised how gruesome and twisted her body likely looked beneath. She had always had scars, but anything besides from cuts and scratches..unheard of.

“That imperial battlemage hit you hard, she was probably hoping for an easy kill.” He began, staring ahead with some heir of jaded wisdom before glancing down at her with his..now it seemed usual scowling expression, apparently having sensed she would ask about the matter.

“I...can’t really remember, I just felt….pain.” She explained, sheepishly digging fingers into the blanket beneath her.

“Unsurprisingly.” The elf responded in a dry manner, giving a small sigh as he apparently did not catch her cue to tell her what in Oblivion’s name had went on.

“..What happened? Why’d you intervene? Don’t you...and your lot hate us?” 

“I do, as for why, you can prove some use to me.” 

The dragonborn’s face instantly dipped into a scowl, of course this one was like the rest- probably worse at that, just healing her to use her for...whatever, probably some sick shit she was not keen on finding out about, still what choice did she have..She was kind of at this giant, nasty old mer’s mercy..

“What you want from me then..?” She questioned sourly, wanting to fold her arms but feeling too much pain in her body to really move aside from her head and her back, very slowly. In great frustration, she realised there was nothing she could do, this mer--or one of his lackeys had taken time and resources to heal her, and now she was grafted as an unwilling worker. Should have just let the imperial get her..

“I need an extra pair of eyes. I will pay you for it, but only after you have proven competency.” The elder altmer elaborated firmly, giving an authoritative flick of his hand to accentuate his words as if ordering just another soldier or servant.

“..Extra pair of eyes? What kind of work do you do Thalmor? Who are you?” Nhira asked quickly, fear and respect once more bubbling as it seemed- at least upfront, the man was just asking another quest, that was simple enough, she did enough of those for her fellow nords and others in Skyrim. Nothing torture-y or slave tier yet. Just..a fucking Thalmor, asking her to do errands.

The dragonborn did give pause though, she still hated the golden bastards, but septims were septims, and as long as it was not working against her people and other good folk, there was no harm right? He was paying, and he did arrange her healing. Right?

“I do many ends of work for the Thalmor, ranging from military maneuvers to spywork, but my business in Skyrim is currently assessing that our agents are working at top capacity and loyalty.” He elaborated coolly, his scarred features remaining in that eerie stern scowl that seemed carved into his severe features.

“Those of lesser rank will naturally put on their best behavior for my inspection, you provide an opportunity to take sight of how they perform in their day to day work.” He continued, resting his gaunt features on a gloved hand, his long white hair hanging over his shoulders, as he awaited her response, staring keenly with that cold single eye.

“S’pose that’s fair..Fine, I’ll do it, Thalmor. Just know I can’t really do much moooving at the moment..” Nhira let him know, stretching her arm stiffly to the side for emphasis with a small frown.

“You are unfit to move for a few days, aye, but we will be travelling to Winterhold in that spanse of time, until then, get some rest, I will change your bandages tonight.” 

The dragonborn nodded obediently, so he was the apparent healer, surgeon thing here. Useful for someone his rank she mused, she did not like the thought of him changing her bandages, but it was better than wounds festering and caking up. 

“Yes sir.” She responded quietly, stiffly leaning back onto the soft furs. Even if he did confess to hating her kind, the old mer was showing a remarkable amount of mercy and grace, he could easily just get one of his lackeys to do the job he had offered her, yet he had saved her life, and was now offering a paid job and continued healing till she was on her feet. With some grudging annoyance, she was forced to assume other things beyond prejudice, though did not abandon all of it, trusting him fully would be a fool move.

She was eventually able to sleep, grateful for whatever salve the high elf had given to soothe the harsh burns and other wounds. Nhira had not been to Winterhold before, mages town, what her and her kin generally avoided. But her spirit of adventure still bubbled at the exciting thought of being a snitch on Thalmor for..fellow Thalmor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work For Nhira begins! And Ancano is a dick :P Hope you enjoy! Things should get steamy next chapter~

The journey to Winterhold had been painful, but it could have been a damn lot worse, the older altmer had been generous enough to share his horse with her, which had been surprisingly a lot less creepy than she had envisioned, there was ample space due to the fact the massive mer had a massive horse and he had been kind enough to lend her a furred cape as the scenery changed from gentle forests to harsh snows. Nhira would loath to admit it, but even despite the Harsh general’s cold personality and strict disposition, he was in a very odd way; paternal, he was never rigid beyond necessity and everything severely spoken came as a critique.

The Thalmor general had been accompanied by two guards,also on elegant steeds, they were garbed in decorated black and gold armour- another heads up that they were not usual Thalmor soldiers,with plain elven armour. They were seemingly emotionless and trained into silence however, having uttered nothing throughout the journey except accepting orders. Nhira was both frightened and in awe at the concept, sure she had seen armies, having walked through Imperial and Stormcloak quarters..But this, this was vicious loyalty, unquestioned and immediate, years of training beyond what her kin could afford. And these were just guards, the dragonborn would loathe to come across what soldiers were like under this ancient mer’s command.

Winterhold was unsurprisingly, fucking cold. With endless snow and a seemingly constant downpour of frost, dismounting at the Mage’s guild stables, Nhira had been all too grateful to be let inside, sure she was a nord, but having been born and raised in the comparatively warm airs of Whiterun,the permanent snow of this place was bewildering. She could finally walk by herself now, the endless potions, salves and strange magic the old mer had weaved had done their magic in the days it took to arrive here. Scars had formed as the mer had said they would, and her self esteem had taken a damn hard knock, and she still could not bare to not have her torso relieved of bandages, preferring to not look at the damage done.

Fortunately, there was not any time to dwell on her sorrows, as she walked inside, pleasantly greeted by the warmth of the mages building, secluding herself by the fire as her the Thalmor general settled the wordy bureaucracies of staying, assessing and whatever the fuck else- at the Mage’s guild with the master wizard of the college. She was secretly glad he was handling all of that, Nhira had no magic skills to prove competency here and talking? Hah! That was rich, charisma and speech skills were for imperials.

When the elder altmer returned to her, she noted the scowling expression on the breton whom he had just spoken too, no doubt unimpressed about what she would presume were more Thalmor coming to dwell in a college one would assume was quite far from Dominion business. The dragonborn felt a head of guilt as technically she was apart of that entourage, and how strange that was to consider.

Following the Thalmor general, he showed her to the hall of attainment, which was..snug enough, small, but it had a bed, a door and a few drinks too many around it. That was fine to her, plus it was free. He himself was not staying where she was, so she could only assume that the old mer had been granted somewhere softer for his old jaded bones. She snorted at the thought before moving to speak.

“By the way, ser when do I start work? And where do I start work?” Nhira asked as she sat on the bed, happily finding it a damn lot softer than one would think for strange guests. Pale blue eyes glanced up to the elder mer who stood in a militaristic poise, his guards at his flank.

“Your work here is effective immedietely. You will be assigned to keep watch of Ancano. Should not be difficult, I would search the Hall of elements the Arcanaeum or the courtyard, either way he should be quite obvious to observe, from past records, subtlety is not his specialty. His name is Ancano, I trust you already know better than to be forthright with your current association with the Thalmor, though no doubt he has probably spotted us..” The elder informed, his usual scowl in place, though she had learned by now that it was apart of his natural expression. A royal resting scowl befitting for one of his station.

Nhira nodded in understanding, giving a small snort, as she decided to attempt a jest.

“So a bit of an idiot?” She quipped, briefly untangling some of the knots in her pale hair before glancing up, lips pressing together as she only hoped it went down, well with the old mer. The altmer and his kin were awfully harrowing and intimidating and even though she humoured over it, the dragonborn did not like the fear they inspired in her.

“Aye.” Was the elder mer’s dry response, to which she could not help but burst into a laughter, he could take a jest, and she could respect that. She had assumed that all Thalmor were allergic to personal humour and banter, thankfully the old mer seemed at barest able to deal his own dry words.

“I have my own matters to attend to here, I will return tomorrow morning to monitor progress and receive how Ancano’s work ethic measures..” The elder began, turning around, his guards-like clockwork, snapping to follow him.

“Farewell till then.” He bid, with a flick of his hand, leaving the hall in a perfected strides. Nhira gave a half arsed salute with her hand, grinning to herself at the potential of the situation, down to work it was..

\-----------------

The hard stride of is boots hitting the ancient tilework as the altmer paced echoed through the hall, Ancano was both befuddled and frustrated. He had been expecting an inspection from a superior,and yet upon their apparent arrival the General had made no effort to speak or even greet him! Frustration coursed through him, he considered speaking to the breton, Mirabelle- for she evidently knew why the additional Thalmor were here, and yet no one had dared to inform him, or speak with him on the matter, it had purely been on his own choice and skill that he had sought out to watch and observe.

Perhaps it was a test, his superior wished to see him in action...Well that was easy enough, not that there was a dreadful lot to do in this sad, pathetic stone walled excuse of a college. Briefly pausing his pacing, Ancano rested against a pillar, angular shoulders set stiffly as a gloved hand coursed through his white hair, neatening the strands that had been upheaved during his vicious pacing and mental rant.He had to wonder, there was the Thalmor general..Then there was that nord woman near by him...With years of training, he could tell her blood was not fully nord, probably some miserable quarter mutt, wasting away in the snow. Nonetheless, he did not recognize her, and he had made it his duty to know everyone who walked in the college, keeping an eye upon the snivelling populace here was crucial duty. Giving a huff, he began his usual patrol, quietly searching for the stranger, briefly reprimanding himself for not seeing to investigate this nord sooner.

It was not too difficult it seemed as he spotted her quietly sat in the library, legs awkwardly placed as she held a book. Ancano scoffed in response as he watched the nord handle it like a plate, lacking in all manner of grace, and the elegance of a recently stood on frog. His lips filed into a scowl however, sharp features innately judgemental as he strode over, standing well above her as he pretended to browse the shelf, a gaunt finger tip tracing the titles as the nord seemed quite upset at his interruption to her apparent reading, giving a pout that he knew all too well to fit on the face of lesser races.

“There’s books on the other side y’know..” She grumbled, to which the arrogant high elf merely snorted as he continued to page through, idly prying a book on what looked like Ayleidoon, paging through it.

“ I trust you are a new apprentice? Has the college overwhelmed you with their incompetence yet or have you shown them that you have just as little skill.” Ancano spoke in a sour note of voice, insuring his entire poise was immaculate, dripping with solemn grace and pride as he firmly turned the page of the book, scouring its contents while his ears and eyes took note of her reaction.

“What are you doing here then? Aside from blocking the lamplight?” 

The Thalmor officer gave a low snort, folding the book with one hand while he turned his sharp golden features to scowl down at her.

“I am a Thalmor operative, and the Archmage’s trusted advisor, you would do best to respect my position here, apprentice, I doubt you and whatever soiled blood within you can cast even the most base of spells.” Ancano snapped harshly, noting the hurt and fright in her expression that briefly flickered in her face before turning into anger. Fists curled as she put the book down, standing up to her fool height, fists curled as she glared into his features, still a good head below him, which coiled further malicious satisfaction from the altmer as his features curled into a rigid sneer.  
“ I don’t ‘need’ y’ stupid spells when I’ve got a nice bow to nick your golden arse!” She retorted furiously, going so far as to bang a fist against the altmer’s chest, which did take him by surprise, though he did not lose his pristine composure as the sneer curled into an unfriendly scowl. Nords had trigger happy tempers, and he would only learn more about this stranger by pushing that boundary.

“I beg to differ..T’would be child’s play to place a ward to reflect one of your measly arrows..” The Thalmor officer paused, facial features hardening as he leaned down ever slightly, before suddenly grasping the nord woman’s soft chin within the hard grip of his gaunt fingertips, evidently giving her a fright as she attempted to squirm, finding it satisfyingly stronger than expected. A cruel half smirk spread on his lips as he neared her features.

“You aren’t a mage are you dear? Which begs a good amount of questions as to why you are here..” Magicka briefly burned at his fingertips but before any spells were cast, the high elf’s sharp ears caught the notable sound of footsteps, gingerly releasing the girl( with some assistance from her hand slapping) The Thalmor officer took a step back to assess the woman with a cold expression.

“I assure you we will be continuing this discussion at a later hour...Till then, I will be watching you very closely.” Ancano promised sourly, stepping back, as he left the nord as a bunch of apprentices bubbled into the library, Ancano sat in the corner, still watching the nord- as she seemed to be eyeing him as well, in some..mutual watch. It annoyed him, she should be cowering and scampering off!

Regardless he gave a sturdy huff, scowling to himself as he tried to focus on the book still in hand, much to the refined altmer’s frustration however, his thoughts were a mess, and a strange flush of heat was still rooted beneath golden skin, an unnatural anticipation and excitement. Oh, no no no. He was not-- This was a mere rush of adrenaline, there were no feelings for that pitiful talentless nord aside from harsh judgement. Of course. Growing even more angered at the rebellion of his inner thoughts which bubbled with ideas more inappropriate than he was even willing to recognize he pushed himself to continue reading, distracted enough to not notice the nord girl making her leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things startin to get steamy! Smut will happen next chapter, I promise ;)

Nhira was both flushed and furious. She could not wait to tell on Ancano, let his superior know how...infuriating he was, she knew she should have watched him further for the job, but quite frankly their little argument was enough to last her a lifetime. He was everything she hated in the Thalmor; overbearingly arrogant, snide, cruel and above all- had enough power to prevent her from personally sending his sorry golden arse to High elf heaven.

So she sat in the courtyard, grumpily downing some of the free mead as she waited for her anger to boil down. ‘Soiled blood’ Hmph!, Taking another swig of the alcohol she spat mockingly to the snow, she wanted to slap that stupid look off his stupid handsome face.

What.

Nhira definitely had too much alcohol..Only two meads and her tolerance was high..But still, owning up to that thought? Not happening. More anger boiled in her head and she mused she would just go sleep now, put more of those elf-y potions on her scars and try to ignore today aside from the obvious snitching she was going to dish out. Oh she could not wait to see dear Ancano’s face when the Thalmor general heard how rude he was.

As she wandered over to the hall of attainment she recalled she did not actually have a bow as of current, she had no money, no bow, no arrows, everything she had gained over her journey as both an adult nord and a dragonborn, just gone..All because of some stupid battlemage… At least the older mer would help her get somewhere on her feet. Still sucked to have lost everything especially that nice bow. Tiredly closing and locking her door for the night, she muffled a yawn with her fist before freezing, pale eyes widening.

The dragonborn’s came to a sudden halt when lo behold, sat on her bed, in her damn bloody room, sat the haughty arrogant bastard from before, dutifully flicking through a book, seemingly ignoring her until she stamped her foot.

“You fuckin’ sprite! What in Mara’s good name are you doing here?!” Nhira exclaimed, rushing forward- wishing to divines and back that she had some sort of weapon or glass to smash his perfectly angular face in. However the nord woman came to a sudden halt when the altmer arose, setting the book aside, once more leering over her, like a nasty, golden giant. 

With gloved fingers poised perfectly against his chin the high elf looked down at her, a snide half smile on his features before falling into a scowl that seemed a common place on altmeri facial features. 

“I did assure you we would be continuing the discussion earlier..I am up keeping that promise.” Ancano hissed, teeth grating briefly,before he stood straight, it did not seem to bother him that he was now locked in her room, at her mercy-...but perhaps it was really more at his beckon. The thought wrought a cold feeling in her stomach as she loosened some of her boldness, taking a step back.

“Tch, couldn’t waited till tomorrow could you..Golden bastard.” She spat, folding her arms, barely resisting from giving a dragon shout and plastering him on the wall--then again, he could probably snap back quick enough and plaster her on the wall.. ~~Not that she would mind too much.~~ What.

“And let you leave this college without any form of identification, you could be a spy, and thus it falls into my hands to take note of just who you are.” Ancano retorted firmly, still not moving from were he stood, though his lean arms settled behind his back as he watched her, his yellow eyes seeming to pick apart her entire being in rigid scrutiny.

“How’d you know I wouldn’t run away earlier than?” She quipped-stalling, frowning as she took another step back, as careful as she could in order not to lend any satisfaction to the damn mer.

“You are incredibly predictable, my dear.” 

Nhira’s brow furrowed, and she grated her teeth in infuriation, with a sudden motion she made to slap the high elf’s harshly angled features, as hard as she could. However, without so much as a hesitation and with reflexes that frightened her, the thalmor had caught her wrist, holding it painfully tightly as he stretched it away from her, his cold golden lips curled into a cold sneer as he his grip forced her hand down.

“I rest my case..” Ancano spoke, voice suddenly smooth, as he leaned down, those yellow eyes filled with ice staring into her, his other gloved hand took hold over her chin again making the nord woman give a low gasp as she squirmed slightly, with some relief she felt the vice grip lessen on her wrist, though something stirred in the mer’s face, and she had to squint her eyes, unable to pick up what emotion it was.

“So I will ask again, nord.. Who are you, and praytell what is a nord with no magical talent whatsoever doing in the likes of a college, who let you in here?” Ancano spoke, void devoid of any human emotion as he observed her, seemingly having fallen into an interrogative state of mind- which in all earnest, frightened her.

“The breton lass, also I have do have business here..Ancano.” She hissed, before promptly kicking the mer in the shin, to which he gave a grunt but despite her wriggling it seemed in physical strength; he was leagues ahead and it did not take much time before the mer re-asserted his clenching grip, this time taking hold of both of her wrists, aligning his rigid gaze to her level, his features stiffening just a bit more with a deepening scowl.

“Answer, the, question.” He asserted icily. The dragonborn’s breath quickened with fear as she bit her lips, trying to channel that nordic bravery but only finding cold anxiety and genuine nervousness. She could see every angle and curve of the high elf’s golden features, perfectly carved without flaw.

“Nhira..” The dragonborn’s mind scrambled to find an excuse, she could not pull her cover off yet, but perhaps she could use a different way, he would be less suspicious of her if he knew she was actively a Thalmor associate. Too late, her mouth had spoken before she had thought it over.

“I’m here on errands...old da wanted books and enchantments, I’m here to get them, I’m not a mage but you should know its how they keep the place running.” The dragonborn responded, giving a small breath of relief as she managed something that sounded semi-reasonable, even though her dad had been long divorced from her ma. The altmer’s features furrowed, and he looked disbelievingly at her before retracting, leaving the nord wobbling clumsily as he folded his arms. Evidently he did not quite believe her, but that was dandy, fine.

“Fuckin’...D’you treat people in bed like that?” The nord idly rambled as she got her bearings, realizing a moment too late she had not thought that but said it allowed. For a brief second the high elf was caught off guard, his yellow eyes looked blank and lips parted in a stunned manner. If it weren’t for the embarrassment of her words, Nhira would have given a hearty laugh. Shaking his head Ancano’s features re-aligned to their usual seriousness, exhaling harshly, though the factor of his ears slightly lowered, meant that she had hit harder on his composure than she had thought.

“Only if they want it…” The high elf responded tersely, before pausing, taking in a breath as he assessed her with a curious expression. Nhira, herself found breath...in short supply, she was embarrassed, but also flustered, no thoughts-or rational ones were going through her head.

“...Do you?” 

Nhira found herself on the receiving end of the stunned emotion of being caught off guard. Her expression was blank for a good minute or so, one word separated her from a massive mistake. ~~And a good night of pleasure.~~ On the other hand, what the fuck would she do the next morning? What if? What would happen---

Fuck it.

“...Yes.” She managed breathlessly, momentarily regretting the decision before she suddenly felt a whole lot of elf press against her. Gasping as she felt rich golden lips press against her, Nhira closed her eyes, as she felt his hands firmly hold her hips, shifting her along until her back was pressed to the hard stone wall, giving a small sound of approval she kissed back, enjoying the remotely wine flavoured tint as fears began to evaporate and be replaced by anticipation and desirous interest in this golden bastard. 

Her pale hands stretched up over the well crafted leather of his unform, feeling and gripping onto those broad shoulders, feeling them over before jumping to comb through his hair, clenching the soft white strands when the altmer suddenly bit her neck, giving way for a louder gasp. 

Nhira was certainly taken aback by the sheer control and roughness the mer exercised, though...it was not bad necessarily, just surprising, she had assumed high elves were, flimsy and weak in the sheets. But Ancano gave a sure hint that he was insatiable as he peppered her neck in hungry kisses, his gloved hands holding her hips firmly against his torso in a pseudo embrace as he made his own sound of approval, the deep sound of his voice against her lips sent butterflies up her back and stomach. 

The dragonborn briefly lost her thoughts, only focusing on the feeling of their lips meeting and how possessive the grip on her hips and waist was, this gods damned elf was intoxicating and she could feel herself getting more and more drunk at every kiss. She was somewhat shaken from reality when she felt a the hand wander, up from her waist, the elf’s head had long since buried itself in her neck and it seemed he was letting his hands go free, a sharp red blush grew on her features when his hands curled ever gracefully around her bust, squeezing with just enough pressure to not hurt, biting her lips to not let a soft giggle out, she raised her own hand to caress his ear. 

Ancano liked that, Ancano really liked that. Smiling to herself, she watched as the high elf unceremoniously leaned into the touch, more so when she began to gently scratch the golden point, Nhira had to give a slight push as the altmer had started to lean a little bit too much weight on her.

“Good goods you’re heavy.” She murmured, kissing a kiss to the angular jaw before the mer seemed to wake out of his ear massage stupor and continue showering her with physical affection.

“Hush.” Was the high elf’s singular response.

A sudden push up against the wall knocked her breath out, eyes widening as the high elf pinned her perfectly still, with enough skill to suspend her without any concern for dropping, he had a snide look, desire boiling in those cold yellow eyes as he began to kiss at her collarbone, once more giving (what she assumed..) was an uncharacteristically vicious bite, a delicious masculine grunt coming from his chest as he nibbled down, gloved fingers expertly reaching and unlacing her clothes. Her skin shivered, more so when she felt the high elf’s breath suddenly on her bare back.

Nhira had to bite her lips, forgetting to return the affection a moment as her own pale fingertips went lax on his broad shoulders, idly pulling at the maerial, offering loud gasps and soft moans everytime he bit harder, closing her eyes as those warm elven lips caressed her skin- though inwardly she grew anxious as she recalled a moment too late that her body was covered in bandages.

“-Wait!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> { On a side note, please forgive errors, I've been writing these much too late, will spellcheck later xx, also ao3's html's been eating my text, so ouch }

Ancano had a thousand questions for himself as he had proceeded to go ahead with the nord..and his own accursed wish in this dubious affair, still commonsense and altmeri propriety tragically did nothing to cease his lust. The mer had been briefly broken back to the poor excuse of desirous reality, when the nord woman had requested he pause, he listened, yellow eyes observing her in slight question as his ears lifted ever slightly. The high elf took a brief inhale as his chest heaved, regaining his breath from the prior excitement.

“What?” The high elf responded, voice quieter as he focused on the nord, eyes settling where her gaze lowered, and he noticed her hands awkwardly retracting, Ancano hoped it was something else, and not a sudden pang of regret in the nord. The hand on his ear, relaxed his posture somewhat, though the high elf still pressed a brief nuzzle against her, nibbling on her ears as he waited impatiently for a response.

“..I’ve got some burns on my chest, can you keep the bandages on?” 

Oh. Not the answer he expected, but not a request he would deny, though inwardly rebuked himself for going soft on the suspicious female. He was simply finding out more about her this way, of course. One was most vulnerable in bed, and she was no different. The high elf shifted slightly when nordic woman suddenly came crashing against his chest, arousal coiled within, as it seemed she was at least ready for him to continue, as she should be.

With her request in mind, the altmer’s slender fingers began to dig on her dress, undoing the straps and letting the coarse material fall as he peppered her soft pale skin in kisses, giving a small grunt as he gave the slightest of grinds against her body, eyes narrowing in desire as he gritted his teeth a moment, settling his angled features in her neck, there was a notable beginning of medical cotton on her chest as his hands wandered down the bare skin and the slightest of healing spells caressed the bandages. He could tell the nord was initially taken aback, probably expected a lightning spell. Probably deserved it. Still, he made no further move of affection as he gave her form another shove against the wall, breath heavy with lust, he could feel her hands shakily attempting to pick off his uniform- though given the complicated pattern she had no luck.

“Oof, you’re stronger than you look..” She complained softly, to which the altmer gave a haughty snort, shaking his head before suddenly yanking her dress down to which the pale female gave a delightful gasp, a deep hum came from his chest as he kised her lips again.

“You would do best to get used to it and enjoy the proceeding my dear.” Ancano returned, briefly caressing that pale hair of hers, he would have liked if it was cleaner, but his lust hardly minded as desire pounded viciously through his chest, more so as he felt her soft breasts against his uniformed chest.

He traced his gaunt hand from her collarbone downwards, past the bandages till they curved over her warm middle, the high elf felt a slight squirm from the woman but continued, the slightest of smirks on his features, skillfully undoing the lacing that held her lingerie together, he pressed his forehead to her own, yellow eyes meeting her own gaze, that tormenting-yet enchanting sea of blue that drew him in The sound of her final clothes hitting the floor was notable and Ancano only offered a snide look before leaning into kiss her, pressing his still fully dressed body against her own, his gloved hands wandering in precise movements across her body as he obsessively squeezed her body against himself.

In a grim sense he was desperate, he could only blame the misery of this assignment and the poor weather, but he was terribly lonely, fire could not provide the tender warmth of a woman in his bed. Annoyingly-regardless of race.

“Get yer’ golden elf butt undressed already.” Nhira huffed in frustration,, Ancano only just caught the sound as her soft features were smothered against his robes. Giving a brief frown he did decide to fulfill her request. 

“Tch, _desperate_ for me are you, nord?”

“Shuddup’ you been teasing me waay too long.” 

Ancano offered no more but a sneer in response. Gloved hands expertly hoisted the nord woman up, filing her legs around his slim set waist, and he gratuitously felt her grip onto him, despite the fact her strong thighs could easily hold her in place. Staring blankly ahead the Thalmor officer began to disrobe, a practised set of skill applied in removing the difficult robes, with enough slowness to keep the woman on her feet as she watched, biting her silly pink lips as arrogance shimmered on his haughty features, eyes closed as he finally eased the black uniform off his shoulders.

\-----------

 

While Nhira could not bite her lips any more raw than the elf had, it did not stop her from trying as her eyes feasted on the golden form that was being unwrapped like a gift on Saturalia for her. He was lean, every curve of muscle curled perfectly in a pale gold that glistened in the soft candlelight of her otherwise freezing room. There was a small lightning esque scar on his hip, as well as an enchanting inked drawing of a the Thalmor insignia on his shoulder-a bit odd, but in this situation it only increased her dizzy headed desire.

“Damn, elf.You high elves been holding out on all of--” Nhira did not have the chance to finish her sentence before she felt that now familiar warmth of Ancano’s lips on her own, those intense yellow eyes seeming to pierce through her mind as he pulled her body closer to his, so their skin me. A loud muffled cry was given as he bit down on her lips- definitely leaving some blood this time, though the shock and pain only served as more….questionable enjoyment, quickly licking her lips( and thus his wine flavoured ones) She kissed him back, her hands going down his broad chest, tracing every angled curve with delight, as his own--finally gloveless hands roamed her body, tracing her breasts, curling down the small of her back before settling on her rear. Chuckling airly, Nhira’s left a hand to stroke his enticing pointed ear before going for his own golden behind- though unfortunately, she did not get the pleasure as she suddenly felt him grind up against her, a gasp left her throat, as she was suddenly all too aware how naked the two were, and her face and body were all flushed red. Alas she did not have time to assess him below (a great pity, she could probably drink his stupid handsome face and body all day..) But instead, she did receive the pleasure of feeling it. And good divines..

The shivering sensation of his hardened length roughly grinding itself just over her sex, drove her mad with desperation, and she squirmed to let the mer just how he was tormenting her-to her fluster he was probably being coated in her own uninhibited nectar. Damn the bastard.

If feeling him was not enough (which it went beyond and above) then seeing the groan form on his features as she could see that exterior of rigid composure was breaking to more primal instincts, where race was nothing and lust for warm flesh against warm flesh was the only congruent thought. Yellow eyes briefly opened to look at her, his chest heaving against her own, as his gaunt fingertips harshly raked up her back, leaving a loud cry from the nord woman who took a good moment to adjust back, skin feeling like fire as the mer gave her a look which could only be described as questioning her readiness.

Showing the same thoughtlessness as before, she did not hesitate, the dragonborn nodded in an instant. Which- again came to her brief regret, as she was shuffled along Ancano’s waist as the high elf adjusted himself to align to her eagerly awaiting entrance. Dreading and anticipating the pain to come. And pain there was, with an obscenely loud squeal which probably woke up more than a few apprentices, she felt him ungracefully piercing right inside her, without so much as any hesitation or slow thrust. To her gratefulness, Ancano did take a moment to adjust himself, his heaving chest pressing her sensitive-half bandaged chest, as Nhira adjusted to the harsh sensation of having his..shall one say well endowed self so far up inside. Giving another minor cry of pain, she bit her lips, panting as she tried her best to adjust to him tearing inside.

The short interval did not last however, as the golden bastard began to thrust, leaving her softly moaning and cooing in enjoyment as his angle and precision hit just the right spots inside and outside of her flower. A sharp whine came when he suddenly turned the speed up a whole damn lot, but she could hardly complain as she was nestled against his angular neck, and warm,broad chest, those deliciously deep groans vibrating against her ears- as her own were likely against his chest, and to those ears. The nordic woman gave up on holding or caressing him anywhere, hands curling desperately to keep grip around his neck and shoulders as his hips and endowed member thrusted deep and hard inside her.

Her back arched back- giving her an unfortunate hard shock of the cold wall, though it did little to distract her as she could only feel and focus on the damn altmer and the pressing pressure that was gathering in her loins as her sensitivity seemed to climb and she could have sworn she was going to climax any moment.

However- Ancano would not let her and she felt him suddenly hoist her up, those gaunt fingers clenching into her soft skinned rear as he lifted her away from the lean of the cold wall, almost dropping her on the bed, as he placed her with a distinct lack of grace. She fell on her back on the bed,her legs tightening around his slim waist as she bucked her hips up into him, desperate for the earlier sensations, damn bastard was still inside her, yet his thrusts were achingly slow, only done out of need rather than the rough needy thrusts of before.

“Patience.” He commanded in a dominant tone between a heaving chest, smoothing the hard words with messy kisses on her lips as he propped himself just a little above her, enough for their different coloured skin to caress against one another, but leave his angular features leering against her. Oof, dominant bastard.. Wanted to look down on her and--

Thoughts dissipated like steam in cold air as Ancano seemed to have the smarts to get back to his good work of before, a numerous amount of obscene sounds and swear words left her hoarse throat as his hips in hit into her skin, and he shifted in and out of her with a vicious speed.

If Ancano had assumed great stamina from the dragonborn, he was dead wrong, feeling that delicious build up pour over, she gave a loud scream, thighs and hips shuddering as she felt herself clench onto him, whining most audibly as she was not given any opportunity to ride it out as the Thalmor officer continued for a good minute or so longer before suddenly jamming himself inside her, grimacing with pleasure as he too shuddered, a deep masculine groan that eased into numerous grunts rumbling from his chest. 

Oh damn...He came inside her didn’t he? Nhira had no thoughts or opinions on that, catching her breath before feeling a whole lot of elf suddenly drop on her, which was retorted with tired-but quick slaps of her hands on his enormous self.

“Oi, get off…” She complained softly, before he- while grumbling, rolled off, softly caught his breath. The dragonborn was more than exhausted by now, her mind was completely blank- the softly perfumed scent of the mer approaching filled her nose as she felt his lips caress her forehead. Was he being..Affectionate? Odd, very odd. But Nhira did not say no, though her body had most definitely sweated a good amount during their coupling, the cold of Winterhold still pierced her and she began to ease under the covers, taking the initiative to cover the big resting elf with the furs as she slowly eased her chest onto his, enjoying the soft feeling of warm breath and lifting mutual rest. Nhira did not really want to look at the elf’s face right now, beginning to feel the embarrassment of their sudden act, though had enough affection to go about resting on him. She gave a brief groan as the she felt her bandages itch. The combination of sweat, physical activity having given her burns more than enough discomfort.

“Can you give me more of that healing magic.” Nhira asked softly, beginning to close her eyes before she felt gaunt fingertips caress her back, a soft warm light igniting before fading, hands resting on the tender small of her back, which she dearly appreciated. The nord gave a brief glance up noting the closed eyes and resting serious face the altmer sported. The dragonborn gave a small snort before reaching up to kiss him one last time on that angled jaw.

Though she found rest, frightfully easy in the Thalmor officer’s arms, the morning would be one of turmoil, she had no doubt of that, in the meantime, she enjoyed the smooth golden skin and lean muscular form of the haughty altmer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, here's some afterglow and some awkward 'ofuck' from Nhira Realising Things

Nhira woke up with a light pain in her head, feeling like a leftover carcass-taut and stiff, as she stretched in the covers, the sudden feeling of a warm golden body took her by surprise and she jolted- almost screaming with horror before recalling the night before. Oh..Oh my. Like a sudden bucket of water upon her head, the dragonborn remembered every little...dirty detail that had taken place, she let off a heavy groan,a red flush fulling her features as she stared blankly ahead. To her surprise the large high elf was still there, she had expected him to abscond the second dawn had broken-or earlier, sneak out, erase her memories and save his haughty and delicate pride from any possible offenses.

Turning over as quietly as she could manage the dragonborn watched the sleeping elf, noting the gentle rise and fall of his golden chest as well as his serene, softly frowning features, messy white hair hanging over his severe features, it amused her, though she also found the sight endearing. Thalmor when they were awake were always so uptight and cruel, it was odd to see one sleeping so soundly, so lacking in neatness and yet there was an innate graceness about the slumbering elf.

Nhira’s hands idly stretched, fluffing into his pale hair, feeling the silken smoothness, utterly knotless and smooth like a kitten’s fur.. The dragonborn let off a notable gasp when she suddenly felt a hand snap up and grasp her wrist, she gritted her teeth, before noting the golden hand, its grip softening as a tired yellow eye opened to spy upon her- to which she gave a soft amused smirk, wriggling her hand out as he placed it on the bed, giving a huff, she watched as the elf stretched, still watching her before he slowly sat up, ears flattened like a disgruntled cat as he began to neaten his features, gaunt fingers combing through that soft hair as he combed it past his hairline.

“What are you looking at?” The altmer questioned interrogatively, eyeing the nord with a scowl, evidently not nearly impressed about his appearance in the morning’s afterglow as she was. The nord did not care though, with him around he could keep any lonely overthinking from happening.

“Yer golden arse, obviously.” She cooed with a chuckle, her laugh growing louder as she noted his sharp brow furrow in displeasure, a grunt and roll of his eyes given as he shifted to his side, giving a heavy sigh, clasping his features as he stayed still a moment. It was fascinating to watch, no nasty comments,no sneers, she had broken the high elf in someway..Or maybe he just was not a morning mer, the harsh contrast of a dutiful thalmor officer rising early with a high elf used to slumbering to late morning in an idyllic summer. 

“I apologise my manners are improper this morning, I may have had too much to drink last night..” The Thalmor officer spoke up sullenly, standing up to his height, giving the dragonborn a nice glance at his ample golden rear. Processing the apology left her a little dumbfounded, certainly having not expected the response. Was this the same mer as yesterday? Had some evil fiendish daedra replaced him? A few questions ran through her head as she sat sheepishly staring ahead.

“Heh, didn’t know high elves apologized..Thought you lot just threw laced handkerchiefs wit’ insults on ‘em to make amends.” Nhira poked with a grin, watching with amusement as his ear batted, and he turned to give a look at her, realizing she was still naked from the top down however, it seemed the now..proper fellow looked away just as quickly, probably with a dark gold blush on his gaunt cheeks.

“Tch, tis within basic propriety..Something you nords have no sense of whatsoever.” Ancano retorted, flicking a hand to illustrate his point before he eased his undergarments and black undercoat upon his lean body.

“‘Basic propriety’ he says, yer’ manners yesterday say otherwise.” She quipped with a harder smile before she hopped off the bed, still rather warm from the shared covers and his own body heat.She wanted it back on her skin already, alas, Nhira doubted the high elf was cuddly, anything after a one nightstand was a hard gamble..She could dream though.

“Hmph..I was merely acting in judicial suspicion..” The altmer bit back, turning slightly as he began to slide those black and golden gloves upon his golden finger tips,giving a brief roll of his neck before she noted- from the corner of her eye, yellow eyes pausing in a stare as she turned her back to him and began to dress.

“Whatever makes ye’ sleep at night~” Nhira cooed teasingly, messily braiding her hair without bothering to brush it, grinning victoriously as she heard a belligerent snort from the elf, who went silent, a silent surrender to her interpretation, for all their verbal finesse catch a wrongdoing and the high elves were amusingly easy to tease and quiet. Nhira was really not sure how the Thalmor managed to get up in their intricate uniforms so quickly, she would take an age with all the stupid complicated patternry, not a simple item to chuck over her head or pull over her body. Suitably modest, Nhira felt over her neck, going a bit red when she felt more than enough bite marks...Gods he bit like a sabrecat. 

Awkwardly hurrying to undo her hair so her pale hair hung over her shoulders she watched as the altmer walked to the door, making her realize with an awkward sink of her heart, that this was likely the end of this little affair.

“Till a later date then..” Ancano bid quietly, not daring to look at her-to which she had to wonder what went through his haughty head, though she did not pester him further, merely hurrying to press a kiss on that angular jaw, thoughtlessly as per usual. The Altmer briefly sported a small smile which was almost immediately forced down into a scowl before it could spread, his gaunt features turning as he somehow managed to open the door with a simple blue glow of his finger tips, leaving the lock seemingly untouched upon closing the door.

Without the elf, Nhira felt the hard drop in mood, her brain finally catching up with her heart as the cold chill of the room seemed so suddenly stark, the tousled sheets and remnants of their coupling, the dragonborn sat on the bed a moment, collecting her thoughts. What had she done, what was she even thinking? Having affairs with haughty rude Thalmor gentlemer and expecting anything but heartache and possible political assassination.

The thought of being killed- or him getting killed for the ilicit affair made her chest grow cold with anxious thought, she was ..by all technicality an important nord figure, thing of legend or whatever. What would his superior do to him when they found out he was fraternizing with a ‘soiled blood’ thing like her or perhaps she would pay the price, set as an example of nordic arrogance and stupidity.

Nhira was snapped from her miserable thoughts when she heard a knock at the door, her heart skipping. _Ancano?_

“Nord.” 

Oh, no that was a high elf but not ~~her~~ high elf. The Thalmor general-- oh fucking, dammit, she had a report to give him, on Ancano no less. Had the situation and her mood been less dower the sheer hysterical hilarity of the situation would surely have spawned numerous jokes of terrible taste.

With the rush of a mother preparing for sudden guests, Nhira rushed to neaten her room, throwing on her furred coat on top of her dress as she threw a cover to hide any mess on the bed- briefly panicking that no suspicions were drawn on the rather heady scent of mingled perfumes among other scents that were not spawned from single sleeper.

“Uhh come in!” She responded, unlocking the door for the elder mer, giving an smile, as the behemoth of elf and scars gave a few steps within, arms behind his back, she noticed a cane in his hand- something she distinctly recalled was not there before..Maybe there was a sword in there, or an elder scroll. Would not get it past the enigmatic figure.

His two guards remained at the entrance, standing like statues as they held their spears in front of the entrance, the cold magelight pull reflecting the gold, black and glass of their weaponry, leaving an impressive shadow. Were she in brighter spirits, she would get excited about the beauty, alas she currently had to deal with..Another bad situation in which her brain had landed in..Well shit.

The elder elf sat on her bed- much to her immense embarrassment, praying to every daedra and aedra out there that he would not make an offhand comment on anything amiss about the covers.

“Mornin’ ser, yer limbs alright?” She questioned, doing her best to hide her fluster as she stood away from the light, leaning against the cold stone as she folded her arms, doing her best to guise any hickies.

“Aye, I’m afraid no degree of magic limits the discomfort of frost in ancient limbs..” He explained loosely, and Nhira had to feel sorry for the old elf, probably miles and miles from home,wishing for a single hot bath for his long scarred limbs.

“Regardless, I’m interested to know how you found Ancano and his performance.” The Thalmor general inquired pensively, his gloves curled over his carved eagle cane as his single green eye observed her with stern seriousness.

If it were not for the authoritative dourness the general exuded Nhira probably would have cried and laughed and broken down into a tangent on just how talented the mer’s ‘performance’ was. Still, thankfully she had enough sense to hold her tongue and attempt to speak sensibly.

“Proper prick but...From what I’ve seen he seems to be working hard, snooping in people’s business, insurin’ nothing suspicious happens and that its all..documented ‘n shit.” She spoke, feeling a hot burn of embarrassment on her features as she felt under the spot of the high elf and his one eyed stare.

“Isn’t very popular in the college, but he seems to be working hard on elf stuff.” 

_“Language.”_

“Sorry ser..uh anything else you wanted to know?” Nhira questioned, her heart sinking with relief as the high elf stood once more, his golden cane clicking against the cold stone.

“That shall suffice for the moment, I trust you to continue your observations.” The general spoke, flicking his gloved hand for emphasis as he began to leave, the elite guards immediately snapping to his flank, as his black cape trailed behind him.

“Yessir!” She bid, giving a small wave, making sure he was out of eye and magic elf hearing range (which she presumed was a lot) before collapsing on the bed, her mind jumbled with mixed thoughts and feelings, she had no idea what was going on, nor why a dragonborn, nordic one at that was falling for a stupid handsome thalmor prick..She did have to wonder however, was he facing the same mental chagrin? Or was she just another trophy that he was asserting ‘dominance’ over or humiliating.. Can’t be, he was too polite and flustered himself, still her anxiety wanted to think ill of him and worry about it regardless.

It also troubled her that this had arisen while she was busy investigating the man..She was meant to be giving the Thalmor general a full report and she could barely muster proper sentences, but she would be mad if she was going to reveal what had happened the night before, that would be utter madness...It had to stay a secret for both side’s sake.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woaah so sorry for going MIA! Uni got me by the leg, but I finish the term this week so it'll be back in business and back to sexy nonsense :)
> 
> Not a particularly eventful chapter but it's gonna lead up to stuff, just wait ;)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!

Ancano went back and forth, viciously pacing as his mind was ablaze with concern, he had committed a mortal sin in the eyes of the Thalmor, and his conscience burned with the weight of it, the thought of spying and observing others made his heart lurch with procrastinating hesitance as he kept to a dull circle pattern, his long angular arms snapped behind his back as his cold yellow eyes were focused on the step in front of him, another thread of worry began to form as he recalled the nord’s association with his superior, how the elder mer had not even bothered to greet him, was it all a test? Was that blasted evening together to test him and see whether or not he could withhold himself and remain a pure hearted altmer for the Thalmor’s cause.

The anxiety actually caused him to stop as he stared blankly ahead, kneading teeth into his dark olive lips as he briefly cupped his head in his features, gathering his thoughts- he was a thalmor officer, and even if he...had committed the deed….and enjoyed it, his word was still above her own. She was a nord, a nord to a Thalmor Justiciar of impeccable record? She stood no chance. Or so he hoped, hope was all he had really. Much as he boasted of power and his stature was one of unquestioned power among these pitiful nords and lousy mages, among superiors and colleagues, he was answerable and Ancano had indeed committed an act that had a dire punishment.

“Advisor Ancano.” 

The rigid voice nearly made the altmer jump out of his skin as he recognized the voice to be one of his kin- a native of Alinor, specifically Cloudrest if he could make estimations on accent, correcting his posture and his features, Ancano turned to face the voice, his features a severe calm, emotionless and collected- a stark contrast to how his emotions boiled inside, he was greeted by the superior officer from yesterday, giving a prompt formal bow, straightening himself as he clasped his gloved fingers together, a serious expression matching the sternness of the scarred elder mer.

“Lord Caelieos, I have been expecting you, I pray that you are of good health.” Was Ancano’s polite response, inwardly panicking as tense thoughts ran over the potential confrontation that could be born because of his weak, fool lust. He would be tortured and flayed for sure...No doubt what he deserved for fraternising with that...idiot ~~attractive~~ gods, damned nord female.

“One cannot be in even ambivalent spirits with weather and people such as this.” The Thalmor General commented dryly, making a vague gesture as he moved closer to Ancano, a mere two steps, enough for his scars to be seen in all their gruesome detail.

“I will not let us waste any more time on idle prattle however, I have come to assess your work ethic and progress on this assignment. After Emissary Elenwen’s ...fiasco in helgan, I pray to the void and back that you are doing a more acceptable job.” Caelieos interjected before Ancano could speak- still not mentioning the nord or Ancano’s business with her.

“...Forgive my intrusion, what in Nirn happened in Helgen?” 

A look was given with the older mer’s cold single eye and Ancano was given the non verbal hint that it was not something to be discussed, for whatever reason-be it for risk of eavesdroppers or otherwise. Regardless no more was said on the matter as Ancano pushed himself to pry further of the older mer, desperate to have the tension and knot in his stomach untied or at least find out what doom he had to face for his misguided actions.

“I have been monitoring the college here as closely as I can-”

“Did you notice the most recent visitors?” 

Ancano panicked, forcing his features to remain calm, memorising each and every lesson of altmer propriety and emotional control that had been drilled into his head over his lifetime, remaining sturdy and sporting that soft scowl that was so common for his people.

“There was a nord girl, yourself, and your two guardsmen.” Ancano answered firmly, tempted to hop into a portal to oblivion right this instant as he tried to keep his mind off the inevitable doom he was about to face.

“Anyone else?” 

“..No Ser.” 

There was an aching silence, which in hindsight was likely very deliberate as the senior officer stared him down, that single jade eye seeming to pierce right through him. In truth, Ancano loathed feeling any manner of anxiety or concern, it felt improper-but in a note of self rebuke, he decided after last night’s affair, gods knew he deserved the wrath of Trinimac’s flaming sword itself.

“Very good. What do you know of the new nord?”

“Her name is Nhira, she claims her family sent her here for alchemical and enchanting purposes..I believe otherwise due to her lengthened stay. None of the other college members now, nor associate with her. Her room is on the apprentice’s floor.” 

Ancano inwardly wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose and slap himself upside the head, why in nirn’s name should he know where she slept? The stressed altmer barely resisted giving a frustrated growl at himself.

“Very good, write a report on the member’s here and relay it to me tomorrow morning, I will see you then..” The General bid without another word, the distinct click of metal resounding as the two guardsmen followed in suit, their heavy boots and a perfected march. Breath never felt so sweet as it did as it sank in a relieved sigh, he was not out of hot water yet, but for the moment it seemed there were no metaphorical dogs on his trail.

That begged the question however, Nhira evidently had spoken to the man, she had full power to reveal their little affair...Had she spared him of his embarrassment? Had she potentially saved his career? Ancano felt annoyingly touched, batting an ear in irritation of how considerate the move was and how his fool heart reacted.

Syrabane and Trinimac damn her..

To Ancano’s mental protests- he went in search of the woman, desiring to ask...What on nirn motivated her to not just throw his career- and potentially life away, he had hardly earned the spot of mercy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, here's a little pressy/chapter! :D Things get fun next chapter ;)

Nhira had been minding her own business- ok that was a damned fat lie. She had been thinking about that stupid elf and what he had been up too nigh all morning. Was he going to see her again? To personally visit her chambers again as he had done last night like a temptatious wood nympth. Or would he rather ignore her, pretend it never happened-or even worse, deride her for something he had lead her into..

Footsteps.

The nord hated to admit that she recognized them, the distinct sound of finely crafted elven leather in a prideful step that only altmer seemed capable of. Despite her best wishes she eagerly turned to him, a dumb grin on her face. Why was she pleased to see the bastard? He had done nothing but screw her over. [s] and screw her [/s] but aside from that..What had he done to earn any other reaction beyond scorn?

“Nhira.” 

“Didn’ expect to see you again whats---”

Warm golden lips suddenly pressed against her own and she gave a small ‘mmph!’ of surprise as her eyes softened, she grasped his back, trying to hold the giant elf against her for a moment longer.

“Whats all the sweetness for?” She cooed, as her heart beat anxiously, not letting go even as the altmer retracted to his height, those serious eyes staring elsewhere as his thin lips were pressed in a conflicted scowl.

“You...You did not tell him.” He stated blankly, lacking his usual verbal finesse, looking at the nord, searching her eyes for something, likewise she stared into his, those sharp hues of yellow reflecting brilliantly in the cold mage lit fires of the college.

“No...Why should I?”

“...You know he would have had me tortured or executed if he found out.” Ancano elabourated with a small swallow, those conflicted eyes slitting briefly as he stared into her own gaze, before those long arms pulled her into an embrace. The action was evidently unpracticed but meant well. Something she did not know she could ever prescribe to the mer.

“...Oh well...Y’know I …” Nhira stuttered before those slim elven lips met her pale nordic mouth once more, genuine emotion seeming to course through the elf. It was foriegn and strange but she decided she liked this side of Ancano very much indeed, how rewarding it was to crack the altmer’s golden geode to see the wealth of gems within.

“Yer welcome..I know… you broke a lot of rules with that. ‘N Truth to told I still don’t know why we did that..” 

Before she could speak he pressed a slim boney finger to her lips, the other holding her chin as those delightfully stern eyes pulled his usual expression.

“You have my thanks regardless..” He spoke in a low tone, she patted the giant elf, to which he gave a slight jolt. Another sign that physical affection outside of wild desirious bedroom hours was a strange thing for the massive high elf.

“He can be nice!” She announced playfully which earned her a roll of yellow eyes as Ancano sighed at her, still holding her in his grip as his gloved hands slowly moved to her waist. Without waiting or exercising any patience she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his slim jaw, earning a low grunt as he pulled her close, lips skating across her neck as he pressed the nordic woman against a cool brick wall. Nhira gave a low coo in response, holding her mean elf firmly as she smothered his ear in kisses, earning another pause from the mer as he batted his ear in her face, earning a light gasp.

“Still surprises me how your ear pointies do that.” 

Another glare, which earned a louder giggle to which the mer quickly silenced, holding her firmly as he had her backed against the wall, grasping her chin as those golden lips hungrily kissed her, biting her pink lips with some static sense of desperation as he loosely caressed her sides. Nhira briefly lost herself in the pleasure, giving a low hum as she closed her eyes, allowing this cursed thalmor bastard to do whatever he liked.

“Ooh, gettin’ adventurous.” She commented when he propped her legs around his slim waist, a slight smirk that lasted about a fragment of a moment beaming before he pressed against her, nuzzling his head, those normally neat silken white strands falling messily over his gaunt features and her own face.

Then the door creaked.

And then it opened.

 

Nhira froze in shock as she jerked to look who it was. Oh no. It was one of the new apprentices, nord lad. And by shor did he look like he had just been kicked in the ass by Mara herself.

“S-sorry. I’ll be leaving.” He muttered probably too loudly, and Ancano actually dropped Nhira in the moment, the nordic woman falling on her ass with a protesting cry, looking a right royal mess with tousled hair and hickies for days.

“Well fuck me huh.” Nhira commented the moment the door closed, positively red in the face, which did not compare to the darker shade of gold and flattened ears that her questionable Thalmor lover was wearing with a good ounce less of pride then he usually wore.

“....We will continue this at a later time..” Ancano promised in a rush, quickly neatening himself before hurrying off in a whirl of humiliated embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Been a while...Sorry guys,, Life Sux, but im back- hopefully for more frequent updates :)

Nhira could not help the awkward giggle that left her lips as she huffed, a bit hysterical at the thought of it all, both terribly amused but a little afraid. She could keep her lips shut up but who was to say the rest of the college was so careful and aware of what it would mean for the poor mean elf she had apparently hopelessly fallen for, with all his sneering and at times- terribly adorable awkward shyness. What was even worse was she...she did not want Ancano to face the repercussions he probably felt he deserved. All that suffering over a night with a nord? Seemed an awful fuss, though at the same time, it was hard to imagine the likes of Lord Caelieos punishing Ancano for all of this. Maybe a cuff on the ear or a comical dragging of the lanky bastard, accompanied by flailing limbs and screaming befitting a cat one hour past meal time.

The image earned a mirthful giggle but it did not help her mood, for the truth may be a lot more dire, and she was not about to just let herself assume it would all be fine and that nothing would happen to her gold dusted lover. She would never forgive herself for it. Nhira sighed, she was not at all like Ancano, he could scare someone into submission.. Or so she assumed, hadn’t worked on her, she was just horny for him. ..Anyway. Maybe she could just...Beat him into silence, he was a little nord boy and he was a mage! So he was extra squishy.

Getting off her arse finally, Nhira rushed, running after where the nord who had witnessed them having a ‘moment’ was. She could massage Ancano’s sore ego later, no doubt he had gone to have a little moment of droopy elf ears and sadness. Bless his dumb arse.

Sounding like a rampaging bear, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, as she hurried down, not caring for the cold rush of wind as she saw the outline of the nord in the haul, likely about to gossip- not on her watch! She didn’t care about her bandages and the sore scarring she was about to whip this mage boy a new arse. Before he could turn the corner Nhira yanked the boy, grimacing as it felt like she just ripped her chest in two with the attempt, no matter pain for Ancano-- not kinky this time.

 

The nord boy gasped, freezing before calming down, laughing awkwardly as there was no small talk to make- he didn’t even know her name and she was assaulting him for witnessing elf snug crimes. Pinning him down on the floor, ready to let loose a thu’um if needed, she gave her hardest scowl.

“Listen to me nice ‘n hard, you saw nothing and if ye so much as whisper a godsdamn smidgen I’m goin to go skinnin ye’ like a fucking hare!” She shouted at him, try as she might to be quiet she felt anxious passion leak out, and the thought of Ancano withering away sadly in a cell because some loser felt like gossiping made her nord blood boil like a kettle.

The nordic mage looked like a deer who just received an arrow up the arse, with wide eyes and shaky limbs as stunned lips twitched and shook, speechless a moment as his mouth moved.

“I wasn’t planning on anything--- Honest! Promise!” Came his words like a blubber of pure nerve, hands flailing around before she bludgeoned him with a smack worthy only of startling him even more, as he lay like a jellyfish. 

Nhira stood up, pointing two fingers from her eyes and then to the mage as he shakily stood up, poor wimpy soul.

"I will know and I’ll make sure Shor spits ye right out of sovngarde!” She snapped, letting the miserable hare run as he sped off, rubbing the lacklustre excuse of a bruise from her petty smack. She gave a proud huff before easing into a relieved exhale, swallowing quietly as she combed her hair, and using her clothes and hair to cover the ‘marks’ Ancano had gracefully dotted her neck with. 

Unaware was the dragonborn that there had been another witness, the loose thread would unravel into an issue reveal itself a later time. 

Scarred hands ran through her hair as she navigated her way- she actually had no stinkin’ clue where Ancano holed himself at, but she could play sleuth, she was the dragonborn! She found people’s lost sheep and other heroic stuff like that. Sure enough, enough stairs, and the faint but alluring scent of elven perfume had her find what she was looking for. A gentle knock, before a more persistent struggle with the handle, and three lockpick attempts later Nhira realised with an annoyed huff that the door was locked behind magic. Well now to embarrass herself, she prayed his elf hearing could hear her trying to be subtle.

“Ancano..? Its..me..Yer worst nightmare..!” She spoke in a low tone, checking behind her for no god powered elf generals before swallowing nervously. Felt like this old building had ears right about now. ‘Click’! The sound of magic resounded in an expert swiftness before the door opened slightly, though there was no elf at the door- much to her disappointment.

Nhira entered, closing the door behind her before her eyes surveyed the elf room. Pristinely clean down to a pedantic level- with absolutely nothing out of place. Like an order god just waltzed through. Sure enough, in the middle of the fur carpet which was mathematically in the centre paced the elf, who paused mid stride to look at her. She felt her heart swell with pathetic adoration, he looked so cute, his stern thin features lined with concern, those pointy ears canted ever slightly low. Closing the space between them, Nhira settled her arms around the tall elf, a sense of calm filling her chest as her ear connected with the firmness of his chest and the fresh scent of his uniform, a sigh fell out of her throat as those lanky arms rested on her, curling around in the impromptu embrace. Nothing was said for a moment, but she could have lost three teeth from the sweetness, giving the elf a hard squeeze which a small gasp for hair from him, before she looked up, giving a gentle look as a hand extended came to caress behind his ear, tucking the limp white hair where it belonged.

Ancano’s gaze set on her collarbone- too morose though half of her was tempted to poke a ‘eyes are up here’

“It's gonna be alright you sad elf.. I ..insured loose lips wouldn’ say anything--” 

The perfectly wine flavoured lips connected to her own, holding the moment, so delightfully needy and yet all too refined and caring, she felt her middle was about to explode with emotion. She forgot for a moment she was saying anything as she nuzzled into his broad chest, it was so damn huggable.

“That is not the issue, I perceived he would be too cowardly.”

Nhira paused with a swallow, parting to look up at the fine lined golden features, brimmed with soft concern as his golden eyes lowered to meet her own, a slender hand rising to caress her cheek as his other arm, squeezed her, her turn to give an airless gasp before she smiled though anxiety was boiling like soup in her.

“W-what is?”


End file.
